The Apartment
by Greek Myth Girl
Summary: Just a cute Percico story in which Nico is totally in love and Percy has a question. Oneshot.


Nico pulled the black quilt over his head, trying to block out that gods-forsaken morning light.

He'd just been been dreaming about Percy and his wonderfully tanned swimmer's body, pressed against his own pale skinniness. It had just started getting interesting, but no, Apollo just had to be sober for the first morning in months.

Nico shivered as the covers on the other side of the bed shifted ungracefully, letting in a cold breeze. Percy rolled over to face him, drool running down the side of his face.

Rolling his eyes, Nico groaned and sat up. There was no way he would be getting back to sleep now.

He climbed out of bed and started looking for his pajamas that had been discarded at some point last night.

Nico's body trembled as he searched the floor, walking all around the bed and looking in the corners of the room.

Percy was actually a surprisingly neat adult (especially compared to how he had always kept the Poseidon cabin at camp). He managed to keep his apartment fairly clutter-free, and Nico could always find what he needed in the kitchen without too much hassle. And yet, Nico couldn't for the life of him find his clothes.

Nico's whole body jerked violently and his teeth began to chatter. Dear Zeus, why did Percy keep the apartment so cold?

Nico gave up the search and decided to just borrow a pair of Percy's sweatpants. He turned back towards the dresser. Nico's hand hovered over the handles as he considered the most logical drawer. He settled on the middle one and tugged it open.

_Or... maybe not._

The drawer contained a jumbled mess of socks, t-shirts, batteries, and... goldfish crackers?

All right, so maybe Percy just "tidied up" before Nico came over.

Nico slowly pushed the drawer shut and backed away.

He grinned and shook his head, turning around to go look for his clothes in the rest of the apartment.

It had been a year since Nico and Percy had started dating, and yet Nico was still constantly learning new things about Percy.

He loved every detail.

Just the other day de had learned that even Percy's toothpaste was blue (Percy still used kid's toothpaste for that sole reason).

Percy actually loved to cook (which was good because Nico burned everything, even that microwavable macaroni and cheese). He kept a whole shelf in one of the cabinets filled with nothing but blue food dye, just to make sure he could always turn his creations blue.

Percy kept a surfboard in the hallway even though he lived in the biggest metropolis in the United States. The closest surf-able body of water was almost three thousand miles away. Percy claimed that the surfboard reminded him of Nico's questions when they first met. Nico thought Percy only bought it because he knew the narrowed hallway would annoy Nico.

Percy's favorite Disney movie was _Finding Nemo_. He insisted that one date night a month be set aside solely for watching it. Their first date had been to see _Finding Dory_.

Nico walked into the living room, surveying the carnage of their date the night before.

A pizza box laid open on the coffee table. The case to _Finding Dory_ sat cracked open in front of the TV stand, the movie menu still on the screen. The disc for _Finding Nemo_ slid off the case onto the floor. Nico's Italian flag blanket was crammed behind the cushions of the couch.

Percy's shirt was balled up on the floor but Nico's clothes were nowhere in sight.

Nico shivered and sighed, leaning over the back of the couch to retrieve his blanket.

At least he'd have something to keep him warm while he searched for his missing clothes.

Where else had they gone?

Nico knew his clothes wouldn't be in the kitchen- he had a strict no-sex-in-the-kitchen policy, because honestly, that's disgusting and unsanitary- but he went to look anyway.

Hitting the light switch as he walked in, Nico found the kitchen nearly untouched. The kitchen was as neat and tidy as Percy always kept it (honest-to-gods clean, not like Percy's bedroom). The only thing that had changed since Nico had arrived last night was his coat hanging from the back of a chair.

Nico sighed in frustration and turned to go check the bathroom for his clothes. He came face-to-face with Percy, who leaned on the doorframe wrapped in his own blanket (the one he had pulled off of Nico while he slept).

Percy yawned and ran his fingers through his hair. "Why'd you leave?"

Nico resisted the urge to grin at Percy's sleepy face.

Instead, he said, "Because you're a blanket hog and your apartment is too freaking cold."

Percy grinned at Nico devilishly (which was strange because Nico was technically the devil spawn in this relationship).

"You want to know why?" Percy asked, suddenly wide awake.

Nico lowered his eyebrows. "Why what?"

Percy kept grinning. "Why I keep my apartment so cold."

Nico crossed his arms. "You do it on purpose?"

Percy leaned more comfortably against the door frame. "Yep. Want to know why?"

Nico groaned. "Just say it, already, Percy."

"So you have no choice but to cuddle with me." Percy spread his arms, inviting Nico into his blanket cocoon and revealing that he too had nothing but a blanket.

Nico wrapped his arms around Percy's torso so they each had two blankets around them.

"Is that also the reason why I can't find my clothes?" Nico asked against Percy's neck.

Nico felt Percy's laugh more than he heard it.

"Yeah," Percy whispered. "They're under the bed."

"The one place I didn't look," Nico complained.

Percy and Nico stood together in the doorway for a long time, neither uttering a word.

Suddenly, Percy pulled back from Nico slightly.

"I have a solution," he offered. "You'll never lose your clothes again and I promise I'll turn up the heat."

Nico looked up at Percy, his eyebrows scrunched. "What are you talking about?"

Percy looked Nico directly in the eye, all traces of joking gone from his face.

"Move in with me."

Nico hesitated for a moment. Were they ready?

Nico nodded slowly. "Yeah, okay."

A grin spread across Percy's face and his eyes lit up. Nico felt his own face mirror Percy's.

Percy dropped his blanket and grabbed Nico's face, kissing him passionately.

Responding just as enthusiastically, Nico dropped his own blanket and pulled Percy more tightly against himself.

_This is going to be great_, Nico thought, pushing Percy out of the kitchen.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think. I would love to personally thank you for reading!**

**Happy Birthday to the United States!**

**Also, Happy Belated Birthday to Canada! And Happy almost Bastille Day to France!**


End file.
